Observation/Let Me Be Good to You (Sibella's Song)
(Back at Sonic's place on Baker Street, Sonic lit a lamp and was studying the list with his magnifying glass, with Tails, Knuckles, Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu standing at his side) Sonic: Offhand, I can deduce very little. Ash: Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has splattered, twice. (He then tested the weight to determine what type of paper it is) Ash: This paper is native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. May: And the taste? Ash: It has.... (Nibbles on it a bit to figure it out) ....Been gummed, if I'm not very much in error. Max: What about the smell? Pikachu: Pika? (Ash smelled the list and then he held the paper at arm length in disgust) Ash: By a dark hedgehog and three Badnik robots, one who has been drinking Tropical Delight. Brock: What's Tropical Delight? Knuckles: From what I heard, it's a cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs. Tails: Hmm. Amazing. (Sonic then rummaged at the desk) Sonic: We still don't know where it came from. (He pulled out a microscope before placing the list down on it) Sonic: Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something. (Then he looked at the list, examining the ink through the microscope) Sonic: Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps. Ventus: Coal dust? Rainbow Dash: (Sarcastically) What does he have, a coal mine? (Soarin’ was about to look through the microscope to look at the list. But Brock took the paper and held it over a small flame, letting it catch fire) Soarin’: Uh, Brock, I think.... Brock: (Shushes him) Don't speak! (Now Sonic, with Brock's help, placed the flaming list over a bowl. It turned into ash before falling in. Brock then used a wooden masher on the remains before patting it. Then Sonic poured the contents into a glass jar of a yellow chemical, which turned blue) Rarity: Nice work. Thunderlane: My chemistry teacher would love to see this. Sonic: Excuse me, guys.... (He then pulled out a container filled with red chemicals. The male blue hedgehog held the stuff over the jar carefully) Sonic: Steady, hand.... (A single drop fell right onto the jar. Then a small puff of smoke came out, turning the chemical to violet. Darkwing put the jar below a glass spout and reached to the other side of the set, turning a small flame on. The green chemical inside bubbled up, with the liquid slowly making its way through the tubes. Soon, the results would be revealed. A single drop hung over the violet chemical) Brock: Yes, yes.... (The drop fell right into the chemical, and turned it red. As the chemical turned clear, Sonic put his arms around Tails and Knuckles excitedly) Sonic: Ah-ha! We've done it, old fellows! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride. (As Sonic moved from the table, the group looked at the clear chemical. Tails and Knuckles got confused) Knuckles: Salt water? Tails: Golly! Ventus: Why would the bad guys hang around a place with coal and salt water? (Sci-Twi went through some maps before pulling one out and looking it up with Sonic) Sci-Twi: It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area. Applejack: A riverfront area? Caramel: Right here? Sonic: Yes. Elementary, my dears Applejack and Caramel. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot! (He pinned the spot on the map with another dart before continuing in a lower voice) Sonic: Where the sewer connects to the waterfront. (It took a few minutes for Poochy to take his friends to the pier. He stayed where he was while watching his friends head off on their mission. He hoped that his friends will find Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Kairi and make sure they're safe) Sonic: (Whispering) Stay, Poochy, stay! (With that, Sonic headed towards a pub called "Rat Trap Bar", the most brutal, nastiest place in London. Sonic is now wearing a gray sleeveless tunic over a black long-sleeved shirt, a red cloak, a brown belt, black pants, and brown boots (Similar to Prince Phillip’s outfit from “Sleeping Beauty (1959)”). As for May and the Mane Seven, they are all dressed up as German girls, Tails and Knuckles are dressed up as a pixie and another Disney prince respectively, and Ash, Brock, Max, the Stallion Seven, and Ventus are dressed up as German boys) Tails: Uh, Sonic? Sonic: (Impatiently) Come on, guys. (He pulled out his bubble pipe while intending to look at home in the pub) Knuckles: But I feel ridiculous! Sonic: Don't be absurd. May: You both look perfect. Max: Now lighten up. Pikachu: Pika. (Knuckles groaned as he and Tails came out, wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants trimmed with gold yellow lining, a navy blue long-sleeved ball coat trimmed with gold yellow lining, and black boots (Similar to Prince Adam Beast’s ball outfit from “Beauty and the Beast (1991)”) and a light brown acorn cap, a tan short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt around his waist, tan wristbands, brown leggings, tan boots, and clear butterfly-like wings (Which are apparently fake) (Similar to Terence’s outfit from “Tinker Bell”) respectively) Tails: Perfect? Really? Knuckles: Perfectly foolish! (Sonic shushed them sternly as he opened the door to the pub. The group came into the pub. There are a lot of Badnik robots, SWATbots, and bounty hunters of a different variety inside doing activities, like playing poker, smoking, or drinking. Some passed out while an alligator named Louis is tap-dancing on stage with Daffy Duck (from “Looney Tunes”) playing on a piano. Meanwhile, Lola Bunny (from “Looney Tunes”) is tickling Davy Sprockett under his chin, but when he puckered his lips for a kiss, she punched him so hard that he flew from his chair, surprising the Stallion Seven and the Mane Seven) Flash Sentry: (Whispering) Shabooey. Braeburn: (Whispering) Gee Willikers. Caramel: (Whispering) More like good golly, Miss Molly! Comet Tail: (Whispering to his pals and the Mane Seven) Guys, girls, stay close. Sonic: (Whispering) And do as my team and I do. (He pulled out his bubble pipe and blew into it. Foghorn Leghorn (from "Looney Tunes") is cleaning a beer mug when he gave a suspicious look at the newcomers. Sonic signaled to their pals while he headed to the table. They did the same, copying their movement though do so exaggeratingly) Pokey Pierce: (Noticing a few ruffians in the bar glancing at them suspiciously) Wow! Braeburn: (Noticing a few ruffians in the bar glancing at them suspiciously) These guys must like our movements! Thunderlane: (Uneasily) They are giving us odd looks. Pinkie Pie: (Alarmed) Watch it! (A knife landed near Scrooge, causing the old duck to stumble back and accidentally knocked a lady named Holli Would (from “Cool World”) upward slightly by the chair) Tails: (Awkwardly) Oh I do beg your pardon, madame. Quite unintentional, I assure you…. (Holli just gave a smug grin as she blew cigarette smoke into his face, causing Tails to choke a bit. She and a few SWATbots laughed as he coughed a bit before glaring at Holli returning to her poker game) Tails: (Angrily) How impertinent! (The others came over and stopped Tails before he makes a scene) Sonic: Remember, Tails! We're low-life ruffians. Knuckles: Even though I don't like it either. Tails: Well, I was until that…! (Sonic shushed him quickly) Ventus: Let's get a seat. And fast. (The group went over to an empty table, sitting down while Tails gave a haughty nod at Holli. On the stage, Louis was almost done, though Daffy was looking nervous. The crowd is not impressed. Well, most of them. Tails and Ventus were smiling as Louis was done performing. Ventus began to clap, but he was cut off by the crowd booing like mad) Crowd: (Angrily) Boo! Sleet: (Cruelly) Get off, you crocodilian bum! (Louis ran off the stage and in the nick of time as food, knives, and darts were towards him. Lola came up to the group's table) Lola: What's your pleasure, boys and girls? Tails: (Wanting to make an order, forgetting where he is for a moment) I'll have a red sangria with…. Oh, perhaps a twist of…. Knuckles: (Sternly, whispering) Ah, ah, ah! Ix-nay! Sonic: (Gruff voice) Twenty-three pints for me, me group, and our shipmates. Ash: (Gruff voice) Oh! And by the way, we just got into port. May: (Gruff voice) We're looking for an old friend of mine. Max: (Gruff voice, sly grin) Maybe you know him? Brock: (Gruff voice) Goes by the name…. Of Eggman! (The whole room went silent as Lola gasped in shock, with the crowd looking alarmed. Did they ask just ask Eggman? Are these guys crazy? Lola recovered from her shock, shrugging) Lola: (Nervously) I…. Er, never heard of him. (Then she headed off, with Tails, Knuckles, and Ventus looking a bit nervous) May: (Pleased, normal voice) Sonic, I think she's lying about him. Thunderlane: Yes, we may be onto something here. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Tails and Knuckles got out concerned looks. Daffy began playing another song as the curtain on stage opened up. An exhausted male anthro bear cub named Boo Boo Bear was riding in on a unicycle while an older male anthro bear named Yogi Bear was on him, entertaining. Of course, it didn't take long for the crowd to boo angrily and throw items at them, causing the two entertainers to get off stage in time. Daffy yelped as a tomato hit the piano. He hoped the next act is a success or the piano player is a dead man, er, duck. He then began playing a song. The crowd, minus the heroes, prepared themselves as a curtain opened up, showing a 118 year old vampire girl with lavender skin, long, thick, purple two-toned hair, vampire-like fangs, and light green eyes, and wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress - That resembled a skintight one-piece swimsuit and showed her back - a dark purple garter on her right leg, red tail feathers, a full black skirt, red shoes, teal eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She was also wearing a black cloak with a red interior. She is Sibella Dracula. Then she began to sing) Sibella: Dearest friends, dear gentlemen Listen to my song (The Badnik robots, SWATbots, and bounty hunters stopped, looking amazed as she sang onward) Sibella: Life down here's been hard for you Life has made you strong Let me lift the mood With my attitude (It looked like Sibella is going to be spared. As the beat got picked up, the vampire girl danced on stage with the customers watching her. Tails hummed along quietly with a smile) Sibella: Hey fellas The time is right Get ready Tonight's the night Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true Let me be good to you (Sonic's group then spotted Lola. She was whispering to Foghorn. This looked very suspicious) Sibella: You tough guys You're feelin' all alone You rough guys The best of you sailors and bums All of my chums (The group saw Foghorn put some sort of liquid from a vial into the mugs. Ventus looked worried) Sibella: So dream on And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here You won't be misunderstood Let me be good to you (Sibella nodded and went behind the curtain. As the band picked up some of the beat, the curtain pulled back, showing her (Wearing dark purple arm gloves) with her two sisters, Draculaura (From “Monster High”) and Mavis (From “Hotel Transylvania”)) Sibella: Hey fellas I'll take off all my blues (Sibella got rid of the cloak, showing her full showgirl outfit. Most of the guys in the room, except for the male members of Sonic's group, howled like mad. As she sang, Mavis saw someone trying to get on stage, smirking before kicking him off) Sibella: Hey fellas There's nothin' I won't do Just for you (Lola arrived with the mugs, handing them to Sonic's group) Lola: There you are, boys and girls. It's, er.... On the house. Tails: (Happily) Wow! How very generous. Sonic: (Normal voice) Everyone. (He and his group looked at their drinks suspiciously. Flash Sentry swirled his finger inside the drink, having a small taste) Flash Sentry: These drinks have been.... Knuckles: (Noticing Tails drinking his drink) Drugged! (The group turned and saw, to their shock, that Tails has drank his drink already) Ventus: Too late. Tails: (Drunkenly) Has a rather nice bite to it. (The male yellow two-tailed fox looked back at the stage while cheering and applauding) Tails: (Drunkenly) Very good, ladies, very good! Knuckles: Tails! Get a hold of yourself! Tails: (Drunkenly) Oh, bravo, bravo! (The group looked annoyed. Hopefully Launchpad would get out of his drunk state soon. Just then, they heard a familiar dark voice) Mephiles: (Whispering) Come on! (They turned to see Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts walking by, when Coconuts got his right foot stuck in a hole, making him annoyed) Coconuts: Ugh! Come on! Why must these holes be big?! (Coconuts angrily pulled his foot out before he fell down once more. During this time, Sibella sang once more) Sibella: So dream on And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you Sonic: (Eagerly) If it isn't our four friends! Tails, what luck! Ventus: (Concerned) Don't look now, Sonic, but our friend just took a dive. (The Stallion Seven and the Mane Seven turned to notice that Tails was gone) Stallion Seven and Mane Seven: (Concerned) Tails? Sonic’s group, minus Sonic, and Knuckles: (Shocked) Tails! (There was Tails drunk big time, dancing with Sibella, Draculaura, and Mavis on stage. Sonic slapped his forehead and put his hands onto his face. It's hard to get good help these days) Sibella: Your baby's gonna come through Let me Be good To you (Once the performance was over, Draculaura and Mavis kissed Tails on both cheeks, making him laugh. The drunken two-tailed fox twirled off stage, crashing right onto the piano hard and breaking it into pieces) Sibella: (Doing one more pose before leaving the stage with her sisters) Yeah! (As the drunken one got up dazed with a vision of the girls dancing around his head, Daffy, furious that his piano was broken, grabbed a plank of wood and swung hard. Luckily, Tails fell down again, causing Daffy to hit Dingo on the head by accident. Daffy, realizing his mistake, tried to hide the plank, but to no avail as Dingo grabbed him by the neck and prepared to hit him. Daffy, however, escaped in time, causing Dingo to hit the piano and destroying it completely, sending it right into the band members. As the pieces and Tails were sent flying in different directions, and they fainted. Soon the Badnik robots, SWATbots, and bounty hunters began fighting like mad. Lola and Foghorn yelped as they rushed off to break the fight up. Coconuts, not getting involved, just drank his Tropical Delight in delight while Mephiles just rolled his eyes with an evil smirk and Scratch and Grounder got concerned. A lot of gunshots went off, with some hit the lightbulbs overhead. As the fight went on, Team Sonic, Knuckles, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, and Ventus helped Tails to his feet while slapping him lightly in hope to snap him out of it) May: Tails! Knuckles: (Shaking Tails) Tails! (Tails woke up, out of his drunk state) Tails: (Suddenly confused) What, what? What in the name of Sam Hill is going on? Ash: We just saw our four…. (But Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are long gone by now) Max: (Gasps) Uh-oh, they split the scene. Brock: (In determination) They couldn't have gone far! Pikachu: (In determination) Pika! Sci-Twi: Come on, everyone. There's not a moment to lose! (Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts must've gone out somehow. The fight was too intense to go out through the normal door) Fluttershy: Look! (She pointed to a trapdoor behind the bar. Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts must've went through it! The group, not being noticed, headed to the trapdoor quickly. Sonic opened the trapdoor and motioned his pals to go down it. Launchpad's group went down first, followed by Team Sonic, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, and Ventus. After Ventus went in last, Sonic followed and shut the door slowly. And just in the nick of time as a chair flew over and hit the trapdoor. The group arrived in a cave, where they spotted Coconuts humming while going through some sort of metal cave, along with Mephiles, Scratch, and Grounder. The group followed and creeped behind. Coconuts, seemingly not realizing that he and the others are being followed, is singing a bit) Coconuts: Let me be good to you Ba-boo ba-boom So dream on, and drink your beer Your baby's here (Mephiles, while ignoring Coconuts, secretly narrowed his eyes towards Sonic's group and smirked evilly. Apparently, he, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts already knew Team Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, and Ventus are coming, and they are up to something. As the group looks into the cave, they saw that Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts have disappeared into the darkness. Ventus: (Whispering) Guys? Sonic: (Whispering, shushes him) Follow us. (They climbed into the metal cave. They must be careful and not alert Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts to their presence, unaware that the four knew already. As the group made their way through the cave, they talked quietly) Braeburn: (Whispering) Stay close, sweetheart. Max: (Whispering) I can't see a thing, guys. May: (Whispering) Well, duh, it's dark, Max. Sonic: (Whispering, shushes them) Just grab my cape and follow along. Sci-Twi: (Whispering) No, no, no, not that way. Knuckles: (Whispering) Tails, look out for your…. (Too late, part of the metal cave was heard rattling a little, making Launchpad scream in pain quietly) Tails: (Whispering) Ow! Confound it! Knuckles: (Whispering) I tried to warned you. Brock: (Whispering) Does anyone have any idea where we're going? Sonic: (Whispering) But of course. Left turn, right turn here, everyone. (They continued cautiously, hoping to reach Eggman's lair and rescue not only Oak, but also Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Kairi) Coming up: After arriving at Eggman's hideout, it seems like Team Sonic is gonna rescue Kairi, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy, but it all turns out to be a trap set by the enemy. And when Eggman breaks Sonic's pride, it's up to his friends, after they (except the Mane Seven, who luckily escaped) and Sonic get captured, to try and reboost his confidence to help them escape Eggman's death trap with some surprising help from the betrayed Badniks, as well as rescue Elinor, Merida, Oak, and Sally. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies